Staking a Claim
by Living in Illusion
Summary: What do you do when second in command of your favorite Alpha needs shelter?  Of course, take her in to annoy him till he is ready to stake his claim. Blackwater.


**Happy reading...**

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied. All rights belong to SM.**

**Warning: A bit of Bella bashing, if you like her, steer away my friend..  
**

**Pairing: Blackwater.

* * *

**

**Staking A Claim..**

**A _Blackwater_ OneShot..**

**By Rain..**

**

* * *

**

Settling himself on the comfortable couch, in front of the TV, Edward Cullen sighed in bliss. Apart from moving out of the Cullen resident, the break-up with Isabella Swan had been the best thing that happened in his life. Last time he checked, Isabella Swan was dating Mike what's his name. Not that he cared, Alice had told him.

Edward had realized that he felt so depressed and sad all the time because he was cooped up always with his family and when he got sad, he had a knack of thinking about True Love. _"True Love"_, he now realized was nothing more than a load of bullshit, at least in his case. He thought that Bella was the one. He had expected her to guide him through his pathetic life but damn, that girl was far more trouble than she was worth.

So he had dumped her. It was hard though considering how she snivelled and cried and begged him to take him back. He shuddered involuntarily, he was glad that that phase of his godforsaken life was over. He didn't want to end up in a loveless marriage with the world's greatest _whiner _ever.

He wanted a happy love life, maybe like that of Carlisle and Esme or Alice and Jazz. He would even settle in for a love like Rose and Emmett's. There was happiness there, understanding, passion, fun and everything that was worth fighting for. But with Bella, it was more danger and worthless fighting. He loved throwing himself in danger, it gave new meaning to his otherwise meaningless life but he preferred some peace and quite too.

His thoughts came into sudden halt when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the old grandfather clock at the wall, it was far too late for someone to come knocking on his door. Wondering who it might be, he opened the door to invite them in. His head spun as the whirlwind of thoughts knocked him off balance when he opened the door.

Leah Clearwater stood in front of his door looking skeptical. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure!' Edward opened the door to let his furry friend in, trying to shut his brain from reading her thoughts.

'Can I ask you a favor?' She asked sheepishly, 'And please don't try to read my mind.'

He smirked that crooked smirk of his that Bella said was his best feature. 'Will do.'

'Thanks.' She smiled appreciatively.

Edward heaved a long sigh in disappointment, that smirk _didnot _work on her. 'What would you have?' He asked moving towards the fridge.

'Just some water. I doubt there is anything edible in here.' Leah said, flashing her brilliant smile. 'And I am not a huge blood fan.'

'The fact that I don't eat doesn't mean I don't have any food you know.' He mock-glared at her,'I keep a stock for your Alpha who often comes in to vandalize my fridge into chaos.'

Leah laughed, 'Now that is my Alpha..Born to disturb a Vampire.'

'So what is the favor you wanted of me?' He handed her a bottle of water and proceeded onto the TV room.

'Well, you see, my apartment was on fire and-'

'You need a place to stay for a couple of days.'

'Stop reading my mind!' Leah fumed.

'Quit assuming.' Edward fired back. 'i just read your face. You know you are as easy to read as a book.'

Edward realized that comment didn't make her happy for she made a irritated face.

'Why didn't you go to Jacob?' Edward asked curiously. 'Or your old pack, your mom, Seth, the Cullen mansion, or even Bella for that matter.'

He just had to ask that question, much to her chagrin and his amusement.

'I can't go to Jacob-' She said._ "Much to my dismay"_. 'Cause I think he has just imprinted.' She said bluntly.

Edward smirked, he had _not _promised that he wouldn't read her mind anyway. So, the big Alpha still hasn't told his second-in-command aye? Interesting! Edward's evil mind was already in toll._ I have been spending too much time with Emmett' _Edward thought.

Unknown to his thoughts, Leah continued, 'He just keeps staring vaguely into space and he fidgets and stumbles a lot when Seth is around. Do-Do you think he has imprinted on Seth?' She nibbled on her lower lips thoughtfully.

Edward laughed heartily, Jacob fancying Seth was the absurdest idea of them all. 'That-' He said, in between his fits of laugh,'-wouldn't be the case.'

'It's good to hear you laugh.' Leah said offhandedly.

Edward's laugh died instantly.

'Great going Leah!' She smacked herself mentally. His intense gaze upon her made her feel a bit too uncomfortable that she felt the need to explain her words.

'It's just that I have always seen you so serious and often sombre. It's just not healthy you know. You need to loosen up and laugh more often.' She said dismissively. 'Yeah, we were talking about Jacob.' She steered the topic away. 'Even if it is a girl he's imprinted upon, it would be awkward, me being there, wouldn't it?'

_'Trying so hard not to jump and pounce on him everytime I see him shirtless.'_ Edward grimaced at her _impure thoughts._

'I can't go to my old pack. I think they hate me enough already, dunno why though?' She added, making a show of thinking.

He smiled at the comment and relaxed as the conversation proceeded.

'I can't run to my mum each time I face a problem, she will just smother me and never let me leave on my own again. Seth's apartment is way too small and now his girlfriend moved in with him, it would be a lot harder for me to see my lil bro getting corrupted. I can't go to your mansion because let's face it, no matter how hard Jasper tries to make me calm, I'm still freaked out by how his eyes turn crimson sometimes.' She shuddered as if haunted.

Edward refrained from putting a comforting arn around her shoulders but decided against it thinking she would flinch at his cold arms.

'And you seriously think I'd go to Bella? I'd rather live in a tree.' She spat vehemently.

Edward understood the deep seated hatred of Leah for Bella after all Bella _had _hurt her Alpha.

'But why me then?' He interjected, curious.

'You do have a huge space and you are too chivalrous of a male to try something on me.' She replied earnestly, Edward's topaz eyes melted like two drops of honey. Leah then added seriously, crinkling her nose,'I'll just have to pretend that you don't smell though.'

'Hey!' Edward tried to protest but his voice got drowned on both their laughter.

They began talking and she told Edward how badly her apartment was burnt. He left her to watch TV and went to the kitchen to prepare her some instant noodles, favourite food of the big russet alpha of hers. As he cooked, he wondered how this could be even called food.

With the souped noodles, he returned to her, he was amused to see that she was watching _"Phineas and Ferb."_ Edward chuckled soundly, 'I love this show too.'

While Leah ate, both watched the bizarre show and laughed happily. At the end of the show, they even sang the title song with the characters and laughed some more. They talked, watched TV and laughed some more.

Leah yawned softly and Edward felt a pang of guilt. He had forgotten that unlike him, she needed to sleep. 'You can take my bed.' Edward said casually.

Leah tried to protest as Edward tried to persuade her. But she just wouldn't be persuaded.

Edward felt his temper flaring up at the stubbornness of this girl. Unwittingly, he yelled at her,'Fine, sleep in the couch and be uncomfortable all night!'

Leah shot up from the couch hastily,'Did you just yell at me?'

He had, she just made him loose control that easily. He buried his face in his hands and calmed himself down. 'I am sorry. You are my guest and I just want you to be as comfortable as possible. I didn't mean to yell at you. So please just go in there and sleep.' He felt bad at his outburst earlier.

Leah huffed,'Fine.'

'Goodnight Leah, Sweet Dreams!' Edward's mellow voice rung her ears.

How was she supposed to be mad when he talked like that! 'Goodnight to you too Edward. And Can I burrow one of your shirts while I sleep?'

'Sure.' Edward flicked the channel again.

The smell of fresh coffee, toast, eggs and bacon filled her nostrils. Leah smiled gently, it was Saturday. She wanted to sleep some more, cuddled at the soft silk of the bed. Man, being rich had its perks, even though Edward didn't need a bed, he had one and it was amazingly comfortable and the texture was soft.

She got up, washed up and changed into her yesterday's clothing, she needed to go cloth hunting today, all her clothes had burnt on the fire yesterday.

'Good morning Leah.' Edward said as he served her breakfast. 'And you're still wearing that!'

Leah shrugged,'I didn't bring other clothes to wear.'

Edward motioned her to sit and eat the breakfast, she complied happily. 'Alice visited early this morning, she brought you some clothes and some makeup, brush, soaps and stuffs for you. After the breakfast, go change and we're going to have some fun today, God knows I need some. And it is such a beautiful cloudy day.'

Leah pouted,'But I just want to stay at _home _all day, lazing around.'

But Edward was so persuasive that he got her all ready and raring to go in no time.

The day went by awesome, they went to a fun park and went on all sort of rides. Edward was a little to disappointed to see that she didn't scream and cling to him on the rides like Bella had done. She screamed alright, she screamed in fun. They ate all kinds of street food even though he couldn't taste, the way she savoured every dish, he knew, they all were tasty.

They laughed all day, made fun of people, acted like a pair of lunatics. And at a stall, Edward won her a huge mountain lion. A child was crying and asking his father to win him a stuffed toy just like that. The old man was flustered and hence Leah took a pity on him and gave the little boy her lion. Edward wasn't particularly happy about what she did but didn't say anything seeing how the kid beamed at her when she ruffled his hair.

They raced to see who would run faster, Leah was sure she'd win even in the human form which she did cause she was the fastest runner of the pack. What she didn't know was he let her win. He pretended to sulk for a while so that she wouldn't figure out that he had let her win.

By the time they walked back home, she was so tired that she literally slumped on the floor. Edward had to carry her to the apartment on his back, while she slept, breathing warmly on his neck.

After forgetting her to the bedroom, he woke her up to change into more comfortable clothing before she went to sleep. She grumbled inaudible profanities at him but changed into the shirt she had borrowed from him. He kissed her goodnight on the forehead before tucking her in, of course she was already asleep by then.

Edward hated himself for being such an idiot. Leah Clearwater showed him fun after how many centuries he had lived and he was already crushing on her like a schoolboy.

He thought of the irony...Love sick puppy just like once the mighty Alpha was.

Next morning Leah woke up, she was tired and sore, very very sore. She was hungry and thirsty and her head throbbed of consistent pain. Without going even to washroom, she proceeded to kitchen, she needed a glass of water.

'You evil evil man!' She pointed at Edward, grumbling,'It is your fault, that I am sore all over.'

Edward smiled happily at her, floated towards her and kissed her cheeks. 'You can't deny that you enjoyed every bit of it _love_.' His voice was low and seductive.

Leah nearly chocked on the water she was drinking. Did he just call her love and did he just kiss her? Her sleepiness was all gone and she froze at the low growl that escaped the corner.

Leah spun around to see a feral looking Alpha of hers growling fiercely at her. She attempted a weak smile but the tension that hung in the air was dense.

'...' She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The intensity of the murderous gaze of Jacob Black burned her.

'Wasn't yesterday _fulfilling_, love?' Edward spoke, oblivious to the Alpha's gaze.

Leah wanted to ask Edward to stop talking but seemed like she couldn't talk at all. She turned at Edward for an explanation, then she heard it, the loud angry bang. Jacob Black had just left the apartment with such a brute force that the door had broken but apparently, Edward didn't care. He was in literally rolling on the floor laughing.

'What the hell just happened?' Leah demanded of Edward, who was currently wiping his eyes not that there was any moisture there.

'Did you see the look on his face? It was bloody priceless!' Edward's mirthful laugh didn't last much longer seeing Leah's angry face.

Leah just realized what had transpired in the room just before.

Jacob comes in the Leech's house, sees his second-in-command wearing just a shirt complaining of soreness as the said leech being the cause for it. Edward, to fuel his suspicions just kissed her good morning and called her _love_.

Of course Jacob would be mad!

'You sick sick man!' Leah glared at Edward and phased to her wolf form, tearing apart the large black shirt in the process.

_"I need to tell him there is nothing going in between me and Edward!"_ Leah thought.

'Why?' Edward asked reading her thoughts.

_"Cause I don't want him to think that we are romantically involved, I don't want him to think that I am taken."_ She screeched in her head.

'Why? I like you and you seem to like me too and you said it so yourself, Jacob has already imprinted-'

_"Just shut up okay!"_ Leah dashed out of the door. She needed to find Jacob and tell him that the scene in the kitchen was not what it seemed.

Edward watched her sprint away. 'Why won't you admit you are in love with him Leah?'

She was tired, hungry and absolutely 100% sad when she returned to Edward's apartment. She hadn't found Jacob anywhere. She had even went to Bella's house and witnessed the horror of seeing Bella frenching some guy's brains out. It was so gross that she was going to have nightmares about it.

She let out a dissatisfied bark and Edward opened the door for her, seemed he had used his afternoon on something productive, fixing the door. She ran straight to the washroom, morphed and opened the shower. She didn't know if it was the water or it was her tears that tasted so salty. Cleaning up after herself, she decided. It was fun to be around Edward, he was pretty decent guy but she would rather live with her mother.

As soon as she got down to the expanse of the room, she planned to tell him that she was going to move out.

Her breathing caught on her throat and she swallowed hard when she came face to face with the mighty Alpha himself as soon as she stepped down. 'You are coming with me! Now!' His voice was coated with double layer of the Alpha command but Leah was too eager to follow.

She watched him mystified as he took her hands to lead her out.

'At least let me say goodbye.' Edward said, leaning on the counter of the kitchen.

An angry hiss escaped Jacob's lips but he let go of her and got out, leaving the door ajar.

'Be safe Leah.' Edward gave Leah a large bear hug. 'I am sorry for everything I did this morning but it had to be done, your alpha needed some motivation.' His whispered words echoed on her ears.

'Eh?' Leah asked puzzled.

Edward chuckled, his grasp around her tightening, 'His feelings will be unleashed soon and I need to let you go before he bites my _beautiful _head off.'

Leah heard a frisky angry growl emanate from out the door, she looked up to see a dark eyed and very angry Alpha whose hands were fisted angrily at his sides.

Edward smirked hearing the vehement thoughts on Jacob's mind and smirked inwardly. He kissed her cheeks in kindly fashion. 'Cause you are the chosen Alpha female. You are his imprint.'

Edward then pushed Leah out of his apartment more out of fear of his own life and slammed the door shut, not that a stupid door would hold an angry Alpha. He leaned on the door, he had felt the change in her system when he told her the truth about Jacob's imprint. It was a warm surging hope that came along with strange disbelief.

He also saw the barely suppressed violence in Jacob's obsidian eyes that had darkened considerably the last minute. Jacob Black was going to claim his mate, this time, very carnally and passionately.

Edward's keen sense of hearing perceived the intense but distant scream of a frenzied Alpha staking a claim at his mate.

_Finally!

* * *

_

**I think I am beginning to like that vampire a bit. Although he really has a bad taste in woman.**

**So I am glad that was out of my system. I am getting fond of writing these stupid oneshots lately. Now I am going to write another oneshot that has been irritating me on HP and Naruto...WoooHooo...**

**Please Review, it makes me feel happie!^^ I need it right now!**

_**~Rain**_


End file.
